I'll Stall For You
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: Erin is running extremely late for a very important meeting, and will all of her luck she still manages to get stuck in an elevator


The sound of a dump truck outside her apartment window woke Erin from her slumber. She stretched, yawned, and smiled, that was the best sleep of her life. She glanced at her alarm clock next to her bed. "Shit!" She bolted out of the bed, and stripped of her clothes on her way to the shower. She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Kim, I'm running a little late," she rushed into the phone the second she heard the 'hello'.

"Erin, we can not be late to this," Kim screamed into the phone. It was so loud that Erin had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, I overslept and can not show up without a shower. This is my divorce after all. I mean it's finally happening, and I can't even remember to set an alarm," She screams over the sound of water hitting the shower floor.

"I'll stall for you," Kim reasoned. "Just be quick. I don't know how long I'll be able to stop this," she pushed.

Erin hung up the phone and quickly showered. She dried off, dressed in her black slacks and her white blouse and added her black blazer. Sliding into her heels, she grabbed her makeup bag, purse, and keys and ran outside to her car.

She started her car and made her way through the Chicago traffic in record time. She went into her lawyers building and ran into the open elevator at the end. "Thank god," she breathed and began putting on her makeup using the mirrors in the elevator.

"Late?" The guy in the elevator laughed. She glanced over, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"What?" She questioned as she continued to put on her mascara.

"You're doing your makeup in an elevator," He motioned to her makeup bag.

"Right. Yes, I am indeed really really late," she turned her head and glanced up at the floor number. "Can't this thing go any faster," she pinched her cheeks for a little color and tapped her foot.

"I think it's going as fast as it can," he smiled. She saw his smile, this fucker was having a laugh at her expense.

"You're laughing at me," she pointed out directly. "This is a life or death situation, and you're laughing," she shook her head. "I can't believe you would laugh at someone who looks like she's about to have a panic…"

Erin was cut off with a loud thunk and a sudden jerk of the elevator. She looked up and the numbers above the elevator door, they had stopped moving. "Did we just stop moving?" She glanced around the elevator and banged on the light panel.

"Yeah, I think we're stuck," the guy scratched his chin and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't just stand there, do something," Erin ordered as she pressed the bell button.

"What do you want me to do?" The guy questioned. "Try pressing the red button," he suggested.

"Great idea genius," she yelled. "Why didn't I think of that," she sarcastically replied.

"No need for the sass, it was just a suggestion," he took a step back from the crazy lady.

"No, no, no! I have to get upstairs. I need to be there," she shook her head. Pulling out her phone she dialed Kim.

"There's never any service in elevators," he mentioned quietly.

"I have to get up there, this can't be happening," she slid down the wall. She wiped the stray tear from her eye, and covered her face with her hands.

"What's up there?" He sat down across from her, wondering.

"Up there is where my divorce is happening, without me," she wiped another tear. "The douche I drunk married three years ago is going to take my entire life's work and I'm not going to even get a say in it," she wiped a tear.

"Wow," he shook his head. "What asshole would do that?"

"The kind that doesn't give a shit and only agreed to sign the papers because I agreed to give him the house and my motorcycle," she shook her head. "I've wanted this for two fucking years," she wiped another tear. "He's a lazy piece of shit who can't do a single thing for himself. I work my ass off for the amount of money I have and now it's all going to be gone," she shook her head and covered her face.

"That sucks," he had no idea what to say. She could tell. What guy would know what to say when a random stranger is breaking down in front of him. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, the only response she was able to muster.

They sat silently for a while, as she played with the nonexistent strands on her skirt. The silence wasn't awkward. She was trying to digest the fact that her bank account would be wiped in the next ten minutes. The guy sat playing a game on his phone. After what felt like three hours, she spoke. "How are people supposed to know we're here?"

"I guess once they realize this elevator isn't moving," he replied without even looking up.

"When do you think that will be?"

"I don't know," he shrugged annoyed. "It's only been twenty minutes."

"Only twenty minutes," she sighed. "This is going to be the longest day ever."

"That's where you're wrong. You're thinking this is a bad day. But think about it, today is finally the day in which you're single again. That douche might have your motorcycle and house, but you have your life back. That's worth something right?" He put his phone back in his pocket.

"I guess so," she shrugged. "I won't have to see him ever again, or hear him whine about every little thing," she sat up. "I guess you're right."

"I'm Jay by the way. Since it looks like we're going to be here a while, we might as well know each other's name," He stuck his hand out.

Erin took her hand and shook his. "I'm Erin."

"Well it's nice to formally meet you Erin," he winked.

"What were you on your way to?" Erin questioned out of curiosity.

"I was going to see my lawyer about my father's estate," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "Here I am complaining about my ex, and your father's dead."

"Nah, my father was a dick. I'm just here to collect what he left me and then I'm peacing."

"So we're both ridding our lives of dick faces," she shook her head. "Why are all men such ass holes?"

"Um excuse me. I am a man," he pointed to himself looking hurt. "I am not an ass hole."

"That you know of," she winked. He laughed, "I'm just kidding. You seem fairly nice."

"Well I don't have much of a choice. I mean within 30 seconds of our meeting you cried. It's hard to be an asshole when a girl is crying," he smiled.

"It's been a rough morning," she smiled back.

"So what are your plans when we get out of here?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, I'll officially be a single woman. What do single women do? I haven't been single in three years."

"Well I'm pretty sure they drink at the bar with friends, go on dates with single men or women depending on who they're into," he listed and watched the smile grow on her face. "I also believe they do what they want, because they don't have a single person to answer to."

"You're pretty good at this," she smiled. "Maybe I'll buy a new motorcycle and sell my car. I mean who needs a car?" She ranted. "Maybe I'll get a gym membership, and actually go. I'll work late whenever I want. Order takeout all of the time," she kept going. "This'll be great."

"Wow, don't forget your new friend while you go on these adventures. I've always wanted to get a motorcycle too," he looked at her.

"This'll be great," she smiled. "You want to buy a motorcycle when we get out of here? I know a place," she nudged him as the elevator began to move again. "That was quick," she stood up and smoothed out her outfit. She watched Jay stand too. On a quick decision, she decided to hand him her phone. "Put your number in. I'll text you when I get finished with this thing. Then we'll buy motorcycles," she smiled. Jay took the phone and filled his number in.

"I can't wait," he smiled as the elevator dinged at her floor and she got off.


End file.
